The Hypocrite
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Darwin and Gumball decide to take a weekend off from their girlfriends. Zelmore 3 is coming out, and they decide to play it all weekend. Darwin might have other plans though...


**I'm Bored,**

 **Excessive swearing,**

 **Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own the Amazing World of Gumball,**

 **Neither do you,**

 **(All rights reserved to lexboss for Lexy)**

 **(Not that many things rhyme with Lexy)**

 **(You might want to read the other ones, or this won't make sense)**

 **Hearts From Azaze ;)**

The Hypocrite (A Carrie x Darwin and Penny x Gumball Story)

Settings: School, Watterson House

Main Characters: Darwin, Carrie, Gumball, Penny

Minor Characters: N/A

Gumball: Dude, once Zelmore 3 comes out, we're gonna have to take time off of the girls. We need to play it until our hands bleed.

Darwin: Hehe. Course. I could- do that.

Gumball: You sure?

Darwin: No...

Gumball: Darwin.

Darwin: It's just, me and Carrie have our little routine, and I don't know if we can take time off that.

Gumball: Dude. You have sex every fucking Tuesday. And sometimes other days of the week.

Darwin: Y-Yeah. Maybe you're right, I do need a break. But how do I get out of it?

Gumball: Let me introduce you to the art of- lying to your girlfriend.

Darwin: Dude, if you had enough brain cells, I would explain to you why that is wrong.

Gumball: Just think, Zelmore 3, all weekend. Or flaking out on your fucking brother.

Darwin: S-Sure. I'll just talk to Carrie about it.

Darwin: *Calling Carrie* Hey Carrie.

Carrie: Yeah Darwin?

Darwin: I just wanted to know if it would be ok if we took a day off.

Carrie: Oh. I was just gonna ask if you'd come over.

Darwin: Why?

Carrie: My parents are going out of town.

Darwin: Oh… on second thought. Forget what I just said, I'll be there.

Carrie: Cool. See you then.

*Hang up*

Gumball: So, you off the hook?

Darwin: Sorry dude, I just said I'm gonna see her.

Gumball: DUDE! You just canceled our bro weekend.

Darwin: Can't you just video chat with Penny?

Gumball: But, Zelmore!

Darwin: Sorry dude, I got to go.

Gumball: *Calls Penny* Hey Penny-

Penny: Yeah

Gumball: Wanna come over?

Penny: Sorry. I can't. I have to go to the store with my parents. They said I have to actually wear clothes.

Gumball: What? But you look great without clothes on. Oh god, I just realised what I said. Whoops.

Penny: Never mind it, it was sweet, just not worded correctly. Well- Bye! Love you.

Gumball: Love you too, bye! *hangs up*

Well I have myself a boring day.

Anais: What are you doing? It's Friday!

Gumball: Darwin flaked out on me with Carrie, then Penny can't come, so I'm lonely.

Anais: Aw. Why don't you just hang out with dad or Lexy.

Gumball: Good idea. Where's Lexy?

Anais: Upstairs in Mom and Dad's room.

Gumball: Great!

Lexy: What do you want, Gumball?

Gumball: Lexy, can I talk to you?

Lexy: Where did Penny touch you?

Gumball: What? No!

Lexy: Just joking with you. What's wrong?

Gumball: Well, Darwin flaked out on me.

Lexy: It happens-

Gumball: And went to Carrie's House. I don't know what came over him. He was fine with our bro weekend, and last minute, he changed ideas and went off with Carrie. Am I boring?

Lexy: No, no. One thing you should know about boys like Darwin, when they get on the phone with their crush or girlfriend, their Dick talks instead of their mouth.

All they want is to get to that girl to have sex.

Gumball: But after, Penny couldn't hang out with me, because her parents said she had to go shopping to get clothes.

Lexy: What did you say to that?

Gumball: I said she looked great without any clothes on…

Lexy: *Trying not to laugh* Well, that's not the best pickup line.

*Gumball face palms*

*At Carrie's House*

*Darwin Knocks*

Carrie: Oh hey Darwin, come inside.

Darwin: Hi Carrie, just wanted to see you.

Carrie: I'm guessing it had something to do with me saying I was home alone.

Darwin: Perhaps.

Carrie: Come inside.

Darwin: Thanks. Hey Carrie, where should I put my coat?

Carrie: The rack is in the closet.

Darwin: Okay.

*Puts coat away*

Darwin: Carrie, where'd you go?

Carrie: Sorry, just went to wash my hands.

Darwin: Okay. Did your parents say it was okay to have meant over.

Carrie: For company, of course. We can play some video games, chat a little.

Darwin: Course. You know Zelmore 3 is coming out.

Carrie: I already- preordered it.

Darwin: Really? Wow. I didn't know you could preorder it.

Carrie: I was saving up for at least 2 months.

Darwin: Devotion is great.

Carrie: Cool. Wanna get started on it?

They beefed up the game.

Darwin: Sure. One second. I need to get some water.

Carrie: Cool, I'll get the game started.

*Goes and gets a drink of water*

*Comes back*

Darwin: Is the game up yet, Carrie?

Carrie: No, but we can wait.

Darwin: Sure, Carrie. Sorry I was hesitant to come over, me and Gumball were supposed to play this game

Carrie: And you flaked out? Dang that sucks for Gumball.

Darwin: Yeah but, I think he was gonna hook up with Penny.

Carrie: Okay.

Darwin: Cool. game is loaded.

Carrie: Let's skip the storyline. It is just like all the other Zelmore games.

Darwin: Agreed.

Gumball: But what if I am boring?

Lexy: Gumball, you're not boring. For the 5th time.

Gumball: But Darwin-

Lexy: You can't trust Darwin around girls.

He gets a little… carried away.

Gumball: Carrie-D away?

Lexy: *Laughs*

Gumball: But what if he went away just to play Zelmore, with her.

Lexy: Please Gumball, that would just not be right.

Gumball: You're right Lexy… I'll just text him to make sure.

*Texts Darwin _How's it going*_

*Darwin texts Gumball _Pretty Good*_

*Gumball texts Darwin _Having sex with her yet?*_

*Darwin texts Gumball _You make me seem like a bad person*_

*Gumball texts Darwin _What are you doing then?*_

 _*_ Darwin texts Gumball _Playing the new Zelmore*_

Gumball: What the What? He's playing the new Zelmore without me!

Lexy: Lets not jump to conclusions.

*Sees the text*

Lexy: Go get that bitch.

*Gumball runs to Carrie's house, runs through the door and up the stairs to her room*

Gumball: DUDE, HOW COULD YOU?!

Darwin: What?

Gumball: Here you are, playing the new Zelmore with Carrie, instead of me!

Darwin: Dude, I was just in luck, she preordered it!

Gumball: That doesn't make it okay!

Darwin: I thought it would be fine, cause you were gonna hang out with Penny anyways.

Gumball: That doesn't mean you go to someone's house and play what we were gonna play together, you backstabbing bitch.

Darwin: I'm, sorry.

Gumball: *Gets into fight with him* You piece of shit!

Darwin: At Least I don't attack my friends, asshole!

Gumball: At Least I'm not a hypocrite, motherfucker! I thought this was gonna be one of you normal hangouts. You eat something, you play video games, then you have sex with her.

Darwin: At Least I have a normal hangout, whereas you- need more friends!

Gumball: Look, this is escalating too quickly.

Darwin: Are you just saying that cause you're losing the fight?

Gumball: Maybe?

*Keep fighting*

*Carrie snaps photo*

*Texts Penny _Should I… Do something?*_

*Penny texts Carrie _They have to work this out by themselves.*_

 _*_ Carrie texts Penny _You… Sure?*_

*Penny texts Carrie _I'll- I'll come over.*_

Penny: Hey dad. I need to go to the bathroom.

Patrick Fitzgerald: Course, honey.

*Turns into a dragon and flies to Carrie's house*

Penny: Guys, Stop!

*Stop for a moment*

Penny: Why?

Gumball: Darwin flaked out on me, then went to Carrie's house to play Zelmore, I thought it was gonna be just normal, but he was gonna play Zelmore with me, and I had no one.

Darwin: Gumball overreacted when I went over to Carrie's House, and she had Zelmore 3 so we played it and then he fought me for no reason because he was lonely.

Penny: Wait. Carrie has Zelmore 3?

Everyone: Yeah!

Penny: Then why aren't we all playing it.

*All start playing game*

Darwin: This was a good idea.

Carrie: I prefer this over watching you fighting.

Gumball: Definitely. Definitely.

*End*

 **Still bored,**

 **Sorry for using the pun "Carrie-D away" too much,**

 **Hearts From Azaze ;)**


End file.
